The Citadel (Wings of Freedom)
The Citadel The Citadel was a massive fortress constructed in the center of Osea and, more specifically, the Iyuli Special Economic Zone that was created after the Odysseus Disaster. It is the largest man-made modern fortress ever built and also possesses the largest defensive armaments and weapons ever seen before on one, ranging from pillboxes to a triple-barreled railgun featured prominently on Stonehenge units. History Development Construction for what would become the Citadel begun at the beginning of the Itrean Uprising after the initial takeover of most of the Osean Continent. The first portion of the fortress that was constructed were the four hundred yard tall walls, with its defensive emplacements based inside them following soon after. When the husk of the fortress was completed the interior grounds, consisting of a full-size airfield with four runways, a large central castle complex bristling with AA and SAM emplacements, and a fairly big tower complex with the fortress' main weapon built on top of it, a triple-barreled railgun used on Stonehenge units. Afterwards a tall spire-like tower with a sloping side was built into the wall close to the railgun, and at its peak just above the observation and control deck, where the railgun's controls and communications equipment were located, agents of the Sons of Troia secretly built a Tesla Cannon into the tower to act as a last resort if the railgun and the Citadel's other defenses were to fail. The fortress was finally completed after the fall of their forces stationed in Oured, and so to prepare for the eventual attack on the Citadel, a defensive line of tank traps, bunkers and pillboxes were also constructed outside the fortress to act as a first line of defense while on top of the walls a pair of railroad track lines were built to utilize railway artillery. With these additions completed the Citadel could theoretically hold three whole infantry battalions,two tank divisions, and enough ammunition and supplies that could last for an entire year. Itrean Uprising The fortress was finally put into action when the Allied Forces attacked the Citadel after the Liberation of Oured and the defection of the Butterfly Master. It's strength and weaponry proved to be a challenge for the Allied Forces, but with the assistance of the Arrowblades and a the Caliburn, its railgun was rendered inoperable and the first line of defense was overtaken, eventually leading to the front gate being blown apart and the fight moving into the interior of the fortress. The castle complex was able to fend off the attack for a short amount of time before the forces inside finally surrendered. However, agents of the Sons of Troia, Cohen's personal terrorist organization and the cover for the A World With no Boundaries organization, but in actuality agents of a certain unknown faction, killed the fortress commander and his officers in the observation deck and activated the Tesla Cannon, dealing a heavy blow to the Allied Forces by shooting down and killing a copious amount of their pilots in the air before it was destroyed by the Butterfly Master. It also acted as a temporary home for the Allied Forces as they recuperated after the attack and the subsequent assault of the rebuilt Gleipnir Flying Fortress and the Ater Team before they left to destroy Goliathan. Category:Ace Combat Category:Wings of Freedom